A laminated body provided with a foamed material layer consisting of a polyurethane or the like and a skin material layer arranged at least on its one face side is widely used for an interior material for vehicle; furniture; living goods such as cloth and general merchandise; sanitary products; medical products; nursing products and the like. In the production of such a laminated body, a flame lamination method, which is considered to be advantageous in view of economy and simplicity in operation, that is, a method in which a surface of a foamed material is partially molten by heat and, a sheet or a film made of synthetic fibers, natural fibers or the like is pressed and bonded to this portion is applied more widely than a method using an adhesive.
A polyurethane foam used in the flame lamination method is described in Patent Documents 1 to 4.
In Patent Document 1, a polyurethane foam is disclosed which is obtained by foaming and curing a foam raw material containing a polyetherester polyol and an organic phosphorus compound having an active hydrogen atom.
In Patent Document 2, a polyurethane foam is disclosed which is obtained by foaming and curing a foam raw material containing a polyetherester polyol, a polyol having a hydroxyl value of 200 to 300 mg KOH/g and a phosphorus containing compound, and has a low impact resilience.
In Patent Document 3, a polyurethane foam is disclosed which is obtained by foaming and curing a foam raw material containing a polyoxyalkylene ether polyol and tolylene diisocyanate with 2,4 isomeric ratio of 84% or more.
Additionally, in Patent Document 4, a polyurethane foam for flame lamination is disclosed which is obtained by foaming a foam raw material containing a polyoxyalkylene ether polyol, a polyisocyanate and a crosslinking agent consisting of a polyol that has a hydroxyl value of 300 to 700 mg KOH/g and 2 to 6 functional groups and is a polyol excluding the above polyoxyalkylene ether polyol.    [Patent Document 1] JP-B S46-30309    [Patent Document 2] JP-A H09-151234    [Patent Document 3] JP-A 2003-252946    [Patent Document 4] JP-A H04-266919